Hiiri
Hiiri is the leader of the Claws Clan and an antagonist in Strawberreh's Story. __TOC__ Personality Hiiri is notorious for being strict, brutal, and stubborn, and acts like a dictator more often than not. Her flawed leadership greatly hinders her Clan, but she is in denial about this. She believes she is brave and just, and that strength is the most important quality to show. Because she wants to rise above others, she can appear emotionless and unapproachable. History ''Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red About a year before the beginning of Strawberreh's Story, Hiiri became leader of the Claws' clan. She was admired and feared by her clanmates. When her reign started, her deputy, Eventide, came to her and revealed that she has had a vision of a red cat. This prophecy about the "cat cloaked in red" leads Hiiri to travel to the Tails camp, where she believes the red cat is. But before Hiiri could have the chance to speak privately with Aviara (the leader of the Tails), she saw Strawberreh. She tells Aviara about the vision, claiming that she had it herself, and that Strawberreh was the cause of the Clans' eventual destruction. Aviara offers to discuss this further at another time, but Hiiri has other plans. Instead of meeting with Aviara, Hiiri and the entire Claws Clan invade the Tails Clan. Hiiri demands for Aviara to hand over Strawberreh, but Aviara refuses. Hiiri prepares to attack, but is stopped by Nyfi and her Aviators blocking out the sun. The Fangs Clan leaps out of the trees, pinning down the Claws. Nyfi then lands and warns Hiiri to retreat and stay out of conflict. Hiiri takes her advice, although she is enraged about it, and her behavior becomes much more unstable and murderous afterwards. Eventide continues to tell Hiiri about her visions. She appears once again when Strawberreh and Rapture are caught on the Claws' territory. The Claws leader decides to imprison both of them, but does not anticipate that Eventide would free them in the middle of the night. When she discovers that Eventide had fled her Clan and taken Strawberreh with her, she is furious. ''II: The Lost Son of Fang'' ''III: The Victory of Dreams'' Relationships Eventide Hiiri had been particularly interested in Eventide from the moment she was born. Hiiri knew the she-cat had great potential as a warrior and soldier, and made sure that she was always the head of a patrol or mission. Once Eventide had truly proven herself, she became the Claws deputy. The two always got along and understood each other, but when Strawberreh proposed her idea of reuniting the three clans and defeating Scary, Eventide took favor in it and Hiiri did not, causing them to argue. In the end Hiiri let Eventide join Strawberreh's 'team' in place of her deputy position. After the final battle, Eventide returns to her place as deputy as she earns Hiiri's understanding. Nyfi Because the Claws and Fangs had always been close, naturally the Clans wanted their leaders, Hiiri and Nyfi, to accept each other. That was quite hard for Hiiri to do, because she saw Nyfi as a huge annoyance and she loathed the Fangs' leader's cool attitude. Despite that, they had to be stuck together most of the time and Hiiri ended up learning quite a lot from the Fangs leader. They learned to deal with each other and slowly, Hiiri began to open up to Nyfi. Meanwhile, Nyfi did not hate Hiiri at all and thought her short temper and determination was charming. She implies to Strawberreh and Aluzarin that she has romantic feelings for the Claws leader, although she realizes her feelings will not be returned. When Nyfi is killed, Hiiri is greatly distraught. It shakes her that a Clan leader could be killed that easily, and she grieves over her closest friend. Later the two leaders meet again in the Dreamworld, and fight side-by-side. Gallery Hiiri.png|Reference Hiiri2.png Nyfihiiri.png|Hiiri X Nyfi ship1.png|Nyfi X Hiiri lady_of_the_rings_by_trunswicked-d9xcmdg.png 1v1_me_by_trunswicked-da40p59.png|Hiiri and Nyfi Crack shipping1.png|Hiiri X Valentino Art by others hiiri_by_nharlie-d8uebj3.png|''(by Nharlie)'' its_like_a_tangerine_dream_by_m00n_kitten-d8kum63.png|Human Hiiri (by M00N-KITTEN) grumpy_catmouse_by_fang180-d8mksnq.gif|''(by fang180)'' not_a_care___hiri_by_ubblegum-d8jnvwh.png|''(by Ubblegum)'' Category:Claws Category:Leader Category:Females Category:Characters